The Malfoy Girl meets the Weasley Girl
by Tasha-Susan
Summary: Ginny's put in Slytherin to everyones suprise. Draco Malfoy has a sister, Devon! She's Ambitious & Sly but also Witty & Fun. Friendships Bloom & Old Foes collide along the way. Based loosely on CoS. Please R&R. More chapters coming... Will be updated soon
1. Day 1: Weasley Woes

"Professor, I wanted to watch my sister being sorted–" Ron said.

"The Sorting Ceremony is over," said Professor McGonagall, "your sister … your sister is in Slytherin Ronald."

"What!?" Ron yelled aghast.

"Yes, unfortunately; it was quite a scene, all of your other brothers were up in arms, and Percy tried to contest the Sorting Hat's decision but as Professor Dumbledore told them the Sorting Hats word is final. So please don't you start as well.

Meanwhile Ginny Weasley was crying in the girl's toilets of the dungeons, when somebody came in.

"Hey Weasley get out here and dry those tears; your acting as if being a Slytherin is a bad thing;" came a sharp voice from the other side of the door.

"No," Ginny shouted back.

"C'mon I'll fix your make-up for you," the voice urged.

"I'm not wearing any," Ginny replied shortly.

"Why cannot afford it or something?" the girl on the other side said sarcastically.

"Look go away who-ever you are, I'll be fine"

"Well the name is Devon-Louise got that and I ain't going to go anywhere," the girl called Devon said whilst popping a couple of pieces of Droobles Best Blowing Gum

"Whatever just leave me alone all of my brothers' are in Gryffindor. They warned me about Slytherin's and …and now I am one,"

"Yeah, I'm sure they did but what they said doesn't really matter anymore. Hello, you're in Slytherin and they're not," Devon said as a matter of factly snapping her gum.

"But I don't wanna be in Slytherin," Ginny whined.

"Tough luck kiddo, Geez I think I know how you feel I'd hate to be in Gryffindor," Devon joked, "All my families been in Slytherin. Look Ginny please come out of that cubical."

"OK," Ginny sighed meekly since there was no other option other than spending the night in the cubical. The door opened slowly and a red-eyed Ginny stepped out.

"That's better," Devon said starring at her critically, "but you could definitely use a bit of make-up."

"Look that's really nice of you even if you're a Slytherin but no thanks!" Ginny said proudly.

"Right then hold still," Devon said briskly getting out her wand.

"Cool wand what wood is that?" Ginny inquired curious in spite of herself.

"Oh this it's an ebony 13" with rosewood trim and a core of unicorn hair." Devon replied not skipping a beat as she began to tap Ginny on the nose.

"There all done wow what a difference eh? What do you think? … Never mind c'mon we need to go to the dormitories now" Devon said.

" I don't want to BE a Slytherin Devon I want to be a Gryffindor with my brothers." Ginny persisted.

"Well it is too late now," and with that Devon, basically, dragged Ginny to the wall portal at the other end of the dungeons. "Wolfsbane," she said ignoring Ginny's protests.

Stepping through the now visible doorway, the odd pair entered the Slytherin common room. The room was very quiet and apart from the sound of pages, rustling Ginny _would_ have said that the room _was_ empty. Looking towards the burning fireplace, she saw a pale face boy with white blonde hair sitting reading by the firelight. Devon must have spotted him because she ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Draco," she yelled.

"Malfoy," Ginny moaned inwardly.

"Draco, it is good to see you but why aren't you in your dormitory? What are you reading? Where you waiting for me? What time is it?" Devon fired off at top speed as if she had rehearsed it.

"Why do you always ask so many questions?" Draco drawled his anger gradually rising, "well... yes I _was_ wondering where you were and now I am wondering why you return at 10 o'clock at night with a Weasley?"

"I thought..." Devon began but Malfoy cut her off.

"No, you didn't think Devon. You did not think about what mother will say."

Ginny did not hear his last words because she had suddenly realised that her parents were going to be very very upset. Devon noticed the tears forming in Ginny's eyes and said;

"Hey girlie don't start crying again you'll ruin that make-up," Devon commented not taking her eyes of Draco.

"Devon you can not seriously think you can make her a proper Slytherin do you?" her asked her genuinely but when her expression remained undeterred he decided that he had better warn her instead; "honestly sis I don't agree with this but if you are this determined I am not gonna stop you. You can try your best if you want but it will be an uphill struggle with a lot of hard work. What I mean is it ain't gonna happen overnight and it won't be easy."

"I know that Draco why do you think I picked her and don't worry I've made friends with all the others and nearly all of the other Slytherins now know who I am I will be fine. C'mon it's not like I have to worry about school work." Devon reasoned.

"fine sis," Draco said giving up, "but not everyone will treat you like a princess here and whether you like it or not you WILL have to work a bit!" he raised his eyebrows at her, "I will not be your lifeboat if you sink you own ship OK?"

"I know that bro."

"Wait a minute he's your brother? This just keeps getting better and better. The first sort of friend I get and she's a Malfoy just my luck!" Ginny cried finally realising who Devon was.

"There is NOTHING wrong with being a Malfoy. Keep it down Snape could hear you these walls are not sound proofed." Devon said evenly.

"Actually it is Professor Snape and I am standing right here," a cold voice stated coolly behind her.

Revolving slowly Devon and Ginny turned to see their head of house glaring down at the them.

"Good evening Professor," said droned in unison.

"Good evening ladies. Draco I must say that your dear sister looks very like your mother, however this is not a social visit and I really think that you should be setting a better example for her so off to bed." Snape said turning back to the two girls as Malfoy walked down to his dormitory. "now ladies welcome to Slytherin. I did not expect to see the both of you this soon especially not you Miss Weasley. What were you screeching about earlier?"

"Um... I can't remember sir." Ginny said meekly.

"Still I expect you to apologise to Miss Malfoy for that rude behaviour,"

"Sorry Devon."

"Apology accepted," replied Devon without taking her eyes off Snape.

"Well Devon since you are both here now I was wondering whether you would be able to help Ginny get used to being in Slytherin while she is with us."

Devon nodded her head.

"Now off to bed both of you. You have potions first thing and tiredness is not acceptable. Goodnight."

They both turned to go but Devon caught a look from Snape that told her to stay put. Once Ginny had gone he took a good look at her. How she resembled her mother with her pure black hair twisted neatly to frame her face, her small slightly upturned nose and those big intelligent pale green-blue almost grey eyes, she was so like her mother it scared him.

Finally he spoke, "Devon look I have 3 things to say to you:

Your parent and I expect very good marks from you and dedication to your studies.

We do not want to see you getting into trouble so cover all your tracks well.

Make-up is not allowed in school so either tone it down or don't wear it at all! Understood? Make us all proud of you."

Devon looked him in the eye and replied, "Of course I'll make you all proud of me why would I not... _Godfather_?"

"Devon in school you will address me as Professor or Sir. **Is that clear?**" Snape hissed.

"Yes _Sir_," Devon drawled and then she added, "you don't have to worry I'll work hard, I've already made lots of good friends I'm on my way to making a Weasley a Slytherin. I _want_ to make you proud because my aim is that this day in 4 years time **I'LL BE A PREFECT**."


	2. Day 2: Trauma!

**The Bad Beginning to Prefect Potions**

Walking down to the Great Hall that morning was one of the hardest things Ginny ever did. Devon had ended up keeping her back because her hair was not sitting properly. Ginny was famished and not really in the mood for beauty tips whilst hungry. She was regretting not eating anything the night before on account of her stomach churning but she thought to her self it could not really be helped now. Could it?

Walking through the huge doors, she started towards the Gryffindor tables and began to search out her brothers like she had envisioned herself doing since she first saw Bill Charlie and Percy going of to Hogwart's from King's Cross.

Devon however abruptly pulled her back. "Where do you think you're going?" she whispered, "remember your a Slytherin girl now!" she then began to walk towards the Slytherins with Ginny reluctantly filling in behind her. Sitting herself amongst the other first years Devon began to greet them politely.

"Victoria where did you go when we met that oaf of a giant Hagrid at the lake last night? I told you to wait for me!"

"Chloe, what did you do to your hair? It looks great plaited like that! You've to do mine for me sometime. Got that?"

"Amber I saw you on the platform before the train left, I told you to find my carriage did you _even_ try? Oh well... I'm glad your in Slytherin, and my dorm."

"Melanie! Finally there you are why did you not pay up last night you owe me 2 galleon, 15 sickles, and 10 knuts for those liquorice wands."

Ginny sat beside her and slowly ladled her plate with an English fry. Ignoring Devon's conversation she stared at her breakfast with her head down not trusting herself to eat it. Devon spotted the glum look on her face; "C'mon Ginny eat up it's not poison," she stated as she piled bacon, eggs, and sausages onto her plate, "everyone else is eating."

"Easy for you to say your not in the wrong house, you have family here and all your family have been in Slytherin. What will my parents say?" Ginny moaned.

"I think your about to find out," Devon noted as a rush of owls flew into the hall from the open window; "Clear the table!!" she added as three owls began to circle her.

When they landed Devon immediately unattached a letter from her the first of the owls and attached a new letter to its leg. When the first owl took off Devon set her eyes on the bigger of the remained two. It was carrying a parcel which Devon remove gently before allowing it to fly off too. The last of the owls was beginning to grow impatient as Devon hurriedly got out her purse to give it some coins. Dropping the paper near Ginny's plate it spread its wings and left quickly. Ginny took the paper up from the table and gasped at the headlines.

_**''FLYING FORD ANGLIA MYSTIFIES MUGGLES''**_

"What is it?" Devon asked trying to look over Ginny's shoulder but she did not get an answer because the hall suddenly went silent. Turning their heads in the direction of the Gryffindor tables they spotted Ron holding a scarlet red letter. Ginny went pale at the sight of it. **A howler. **When it opened Mrs. Wealey's voice filled the hall while everyone else ate in silence watching the scene.

"That was the worst breakfast of my entire life." Ginny said as they left the hall later.

"It wasn't _that_ bad in fact it was quite funny."

"Yeah maybe for you; anyway what's are first lesson?"

"Potions with Professor Snape"

"Great this day just keeps getting better and better doesn't it! Potions with Snape, Perfect." Ginny wailed sarcastically.

"Yeah I know how perfect is this!" Devon said happily either not realising Ginny's sarcasm or not heeding it, "c'mon we'll get our stuff on the way down to the classroom."

After his usual speech about pushing the boundaries and stewing elements the class was treated to a pop quiz on potions properties. To finish he told them; "Class this year will not be easy. You must work hard or face the consequences. Your homework will be to read the first chapter of your potions book again in preparation for another test. Can Devon-Louise Malfoy, Amber Hadly, Ginny Weasley, Victoria Barnskoski and Elliot Scott Major wait behind. Class dismissed!"

The children packed there stuff and left while the others waited behind. "I will not keep you long Devon, Elliot you are the new form leaders for Slytherin first years here are your badges you will be expected to attend regular meetings throughout the year, you may go."

Devon and Elliot exchanged looks and left for herbology.

"Miss Hadly Professor Dumbledore tells me that you are quite the athlete Madam Hooch would like to try you out for the school and house teams in advanced meet her on the Quidditch Pitch and Lunch time. Miss Barnskoski it has come to my attention that you wish to play for the Slytherin Quidditch team. I am sorry but that is not possible because first years are not allowed to play and Professor Dumbledore does not think it would be fair for you to play anyway. However he has told me that you may have your broom sent over because of your need to practise for your international team. You are permitted to train with the Slytherin team so it is up to you to get the practise times is that understood."

"Yes sir, thank you very much." Victoria said.

"You may go then," Snape replied.

"Ginny, How are you settling in? Devon isn't giving you any bother is she?" he seemed genuinely concerned.

"I am fine, I may not know why I am in Slytherin but I can cope. Devon is being really helpful I suppose she's alright. Please sir I don't want to be late for herbology."

"Fine, Miss Weasley you may go."


	3. Friday: Broomsticks and Brothers

Disclaimer:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, including all of its known residents, belong to Mrs. J. K. Rowling.

I own only Devon-Louise Malfoy, Victoria Barnskoski, and my imagination.

**Broomsticks, and Brothers.**

"I don't see why first years can't be on the Quidditch team. Draco is trying out for it now are you coming Ginny?" Devon said to Ginny on Friday.

"Why bother?" Ginny said whilst reading a book.

"Pleasssse..." Devon said giving Ginny a hurt look. Ginny looked up and immediately fell for it.

"Fine I'm coming but I still don't see the point Dev'. Ginny mumbled closing her book.

When they got to the pitch Malfoy was waiting for them, "hurry up sis we're just about to start."

"OK we're coming..."

"You have got to see the new brooms father bought. Nimbus 2001's, Dev'"

"Classic, lets see." Devon called pulling Ginny through the gates.

The Slytherin Team try-outs were not very long, there was only one position to fill...seeker and the Slytherin's knew that seeker was the position Malfoy wanted therefore he got the position.

"Thanks for letting us have a turn on the brooms guys, Slytherin just have to win the cup this year."

"With Nimbus 2001's we are the fastest team this year by far," called Victoria Barnskoski flying over on a Nimbus 2000, "It is just a pity I can't play seeker," Draco gave her a look and she added hurriedly, "but Draco you fly extremely well anyway so you do." landing neatly she turned back to Devon and continued, "I really wanted to have a new nimbus but papa said it would be pointless when I could not be on the school team." Victoria stated.

"Hey didn't Professor Snape said that you are the second reserve for Slytherin over all positions that is an achievement isn't it. At least you have a chance to play even if it is a slim one." Devon countered.

"I suppose..." relented Victoria, "still I think it is stupid that I can't be on the first team. Hello I've played for the Russian International team since the age of 9!"

"There is always next year Vikki," Devon called as she and Ginny went to leave.

"When is your next practise bro?"

Draco told her it was early Saturday morning. "Snape gave us permission over Gryfindor. So if your coming be up early OK?

"Sure no problem." Devon smiled giving him a wink.

"Malfoy _is _a good flyer Devon but really he is no match for Harry really. Nimbus 2001 or not." Ginny said as they walked back up to the school.

"What? Potter? Draco will be fine! OK? c'mon we have transfiguration next." Devon said airily.

"Fine I'm coming." Ginny said reluctantly.

"Ginny! Oi, sis over here!" came a voice to their left.

Ginny turned in the direction of the voice, Devon however just stopped and called to Ginny over her shoulder; "Ginny we are going to be late and you know what McGonagall is like."

"Can't you spare five minutes Ginny? I haven't spoken to you in ages." Ron said reaching them.

Devon looked around and spotted Harry and Hermione at the top of the hill watching them.

"Potter!" she called, sneering at them, "didn't your mother ever tell you it was rude to stare? Ginny we don't have time I am going. Are you?" with that she began to walk quickly up the hill and back to the main school building.

"Devon wait up please!" Ginny called to her back. "look Ron I have to go I'll talk to you later. OK? I can't possibly afford to be late." Turning she began to sprint after Devon who was nearly over the hill.

"But Gin-" Ron began but it was hopeless. He turned and saw Harry and Hermione walking towards him.

"What has got into her? I thought she would be glad to see some friends." he told them.

"It looks as if she already has found a new one," Hermione sighed.

"Your joking she has_ not_ made friends with that... that Malfoy girl! She should know that the Devon girl is trouble." Ron replied in disbelief; "they're not mates are they?"

"You tell us Ron she did look pretty friendly with her and she follows Devon around like a sidekick everywhere."

"She is more like a dog I thought." Hermione added glumly.

"But, but, but... why?"

"Why indeed?" Harry said looking at the brow of the hill they had disappeared over; "why indeed."


	4. Author's Note

**HI! I AM BACK!**

_Apologies_: To all those who have put this story(or me) on their alerts and have been waiting for an update...

**_I AM SO SORRY!_**

* * *

HOWEVER

I am happy to say that I will be posting again soon and finishing the stories I had been writing; I had to take a LONG break from writing because of my GCSEs and Family stuff so hopefully I can get my stuff updated soon.

**PM** me & Wish me luck eh?

I will be continuing, Honest.

* * *

**_Tasha-Susan_**


End file.
